Love in 25 Drabbles
by medicatedxlives
Summary: Love comes in many forms: romance, friendship, family. Five Fruits Basket pairings show just how much love they have over the span of twenty-five drabbles.
1. A Mother's Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket though I do own these drabbles. _

_A/N: So, here is the first of 50 Drabbles. This, and the next four will all feature Kyo and Tohru in some way. Next will be Yuki and Machi. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are more than welcome! – LifesLushLips_

* * *

**A Mother's Love: Kyo and Tohru #1**

Sohma Kyo and Honda Kyoko sat in silence together. Kyo had never seen the young woman so quiet. Usually her mouth moved at a speed of a hundred words per minute, going on and on about nothing and everything all at once. The silence was not uncomfortable by any means. Yet, there was something about it that Kyo surprisingly did not like.

"What are you thinking about Honda-san?" Kyo asked, attempting to break the silence.

"My daughter, Tohru," Kyoko replied, a giant smile graced her features.

"Tohru?" Kyo didn't know why he sounded so confused. Kyoko talked of her daughter often, referring to her as her "everything". But, thoughts of Tohru had never actually lost Kyoko speechless before.

"Mhm. Kyo, what do you think? This is my treasure, Tohru." Kyoko pulled a picture out of her purse, handing it to Kyo.

It was the first time Kyo had ever actually seen Tohru before. Even at such a young age he could appreciate her pure…_cuteness_. There was something oddly captivating about her long brown hair and big eyes filled with childish innocence.

"You know Honda-san, you've told me about Tohru, but you never actually explained to me what she's like," Kyo said, after taking in the picture thoroughly.

Kyoko scrunched up her face in thought. "Well…she's…hm, I don't really know how to explain it." Kyoko gave the orange haired boy a soft smile. "I guess you could say she's just simply amazing."

Kyo nodded, taking another look at the picture. He didn't know why, but he had no doubt in his mind that Honda Tohru was just simply amazing.


	2. I Hate Leeks

_A/N: So here's the second drabble! I think I'm gonna try and upload one everyday. Keyword being "try". I got over 20 hits on the last chapter! I was so excited! That was 20 more than I thought I would get. I didn't get any reviews though =[_

_I would love to hear what you guys think! Please Review! - LifesLushLips_

_

* * *

_

**"I Hate Leeks": Kyo and Tohru #2**

Stomach growling, Kyo walked into the kitchen, eagerly awaiting lunch. Not even five seconds later he stepped back out.

"Eh, Kyo-kun? Where are you going? Don't you want lunch?" Honda Tohru asked, following him out of the kitchen.

"I suddenly lost my appetite," Kyo replied in a low growl, back turned towards Tohru.

"Huh? Why?"

"Leeks," Kyo replied, giving a noticeable shudder, "It reeks of leeks in there. _I hate leeks_." The smell still lingered in his nose, and nothing he could do could get them out.

"EH?!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed. Kyo turned around to face her, in shock of her sudden outburst. "You do?! But Shigure-sama told me you love leeks!" Tohru's voice was filled with panic and confusion.

"He what?" Kyo's voice once again dropped to a growl. Rage filled inside him as he imagined Shigure's smirking face and annoyingly smug laugh inside his head. How could he have robbed Kyo of this one simple pleasure? What could he have possibly done that make Shigure want to ruin his —

"What?! Um, I'm sorry!" Tohru cried out, interrupting Kyo's thoughts. He caught a slight view of her wide eyes as she suddenly dipped low into an apologetic bow. "I'll go to the market right now to get Kyo-kun something else to eat!"

Kyo watched as Tohru moved around quickly, ranting on and on about how sorry she was and how she would do anything possible to make it up to him. Kyo sighed. The girl was such a…_spazz_. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but smile at her ridiculous antics, and slowly he felt his anger begin to wane.

Tohru began to walk past him, somehow already dressed to go out. Before she made it to the door, Kyo grabbed the top of her head, stopping her in both mid sentence and step. "Tohru it's okay," he said, "you don't need to go out and buy me more food. I'll fix something for myself."

"Um, er, are you sure Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, hesitantly.

Kyo gave a soft smile. "I'm sure. Just remember, next time no leeks."

"_Hai_! No more leeks for Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, a wide smile gracing her features.

For some reason, Kyo couldn't help but feel his own smile widen upon seeing the sincere look on Tohru's face.


	3. Unwanted Comfort

_A/N: Drabble number three! I tried to make this more like a drabble and keep it 100 words or less. I got to 117 words. Close enough! _

_Thank you very much to _4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR _for my first review on this story! I would love to get more feed back =]_

_I don't know if I particularly like this one but hopefully you will! - LifesLushLips_

_

* * *

_

**Unwanted Comfort: Kyo and Tohru #3**

Tohru climbed carefully up to the roof, smiling softly as she found what she was looking for. She silently took a seat next to Kyo.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was dull, flat.

"Just thought you'd want some company."

"I don't." Again in that monotonous tone.

Tohru stayed rooted to her spot, ignoring Kyo's reply. The two sat in silence, an odd comfort surrounding them.

"Tohru?" Kyo said, after a while.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Tohru did not ask what for. He was not looking for a response.

Tohru felt as though she should have been the one thanking him. The fact that he had not pushed her away deserved all the thanks in the world.


	4. Dinner for Two

_A/N: To those who actually bother to read my stories: I'M SORRY. I already broke my promise of updating everyday! I was just so busy the last few days. But, I'm sure as fanfiction readers you've all heard that many many many many times. _

_I wanted to write out all like five drabbles I missed but I just don't have the time. I did though type up the next two, so you will be receiving two today! Yay!_

_As far as this drabble goes, I think I made Kyo a little bit more suave then he really is. Oh well. I'll be uploading the next one right after this one. It'll be the last Kyo and Tohru one!_

_

* * *

_

**Dinner for Two: Kyo and Tohru #4**

"Tohru?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Kyo-kun!" Tohru called out, as she added the last ingredients into her special recipe. She listened to Kyo's softly approaching footsteps

"Where is everyone?" Kyo asked. Tohru felt the heat of his body mingling in with the heat of the kitchen as he came to stand directly behind her.

"Uhm, Shigure-sama went to visit Hatori-san and Yuki-kun went to have dinner at Kakeru-kun's house with the rest of the student council." Tohru replied, stirring the food in front of her absentmindedly. She didn't want to turn around in fear of what Kyo would think of her blushing face. The warmth of her surroundings didn't cause the slowly darkening color in her cheeks as much as the proximity of his body to hers did.

"Well, that's good," he was so close that she could feel his breath gently hitting her bare neck, making, hopefully invisible, shivers go up her spine, "because I would rather have dinner with you then with that dumb rat or stupid dog any day."


	5. The Healer of My Pain

_A/N: Here's number two for the night! As I mentioned in the last one, this will be the last Kyo and Tohru one! The next five will all feature the wonderful Prince Yuki and Machi. Next to Kyo and Tohru they're my favorite romantic pairing! I hope you enjoy this last drabble =] _

_

* * *

_

**The Healer of My Pain: Kyo and Tohru #5**

Kyo smiled as he watched the last of his students leave the dojo. Everyday he was thankful that Shishou had let him teach a few classes. There was nothing better than helping these kids become stronger every day.

Well…almost nothing.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sempai," came a playful voice from behind him, "are you ready for our private lesson?"

Kyo turned around to face his wife, smiling at their little inside joke. "Now, now, Tohru. This is nothing to joke about. It wouldn't be a bad idea for you to take some _real_ lessons. You're defensive skills aren't nearly up to par."

Tohru scowled, playfully. "My defensive skills are excellent! Watch this!" She put on her most fierce face and landed a punch straight into Kyo's gut.

Kyo winced a little, mostly from surprise.

"EH! Kyo! Did that actually hurt?! I'm sorry! Ice! I'll get ice!"

Kyo laughed, wrapping his arms around Tohru, stopping her in her tracks.

"Its okay, Tohru. I'm fine," he whispered into her ear, soothingly.

Tohru sighed. "I'm sorry. I just never want to see Kyo-kun in pain ever again. I guess I just over reacted."

Kyo turned Tohru to face him and looked straight into her still slightly frantic eyes. "Don't worry Tohru, there is no possible way you could ever bring me pain. How could the healer ever be the inflictor?"


	6. Gazing from Afar

_A/N: AHHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY TO THE LIKE THREE PEOPLE THAT PROBABLY READ THIS. I am so horribly bad at updating it is not even funny. What happened to once a day you ask? I have no idea. I had writer's block for a while so that might be it, but that's such a lame excuse. I haven't even that busy with school or anything like that. Anyways, this is the start of the Yuki and Machi fics. I have two written already so I'm gonna post them **both** up tonight. If I get any more written, I'll post those up as well. **I AM SO SORRY**. Since it's almost winter break for me, and I have no life, you might expect to see updates. Especially they give us the day off the next three days because of the snow storm. Anyone else on the east coast enjoying all the white stuff that magically appeared in front of your house overnight? I know I am! So anyways, that's about it. Expect another update in like, 15 minutes. Please be kind enough to submit a review! I would LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE to hear what you guys think!_

* * *

**Gazing From Afar: Yuki and Machi #1**

Machi followed the sea of seemingly endless students out the doors of the school. It was the end of another long day, and all Machi wanted to do was return home. There was just so long she could be trapped in a perfectly arranged classroom – filled with perfect students, attempting to get the perfect grades, in order to perfect their perfect lives – before going insane.

Machi casually glanced at her fellow classmates as she walked. Nothing seemed particularly compelling, but there was one group her eyes seemed to be drawn to. It was an oddly composed group, and Machi wasn't the only one who was shamelessly staring at them.

Uotani Arisa, notoriously infamous Yankee, and Sohma Kyo, the most temperamental of the four Sohma boys attending her school, were having yet another verbal spar. The weird vibe girl, Hanajima Saki, and Honda Tohru, the girl who was envied by almost every female at the school because of her current living situation in the Sohma household, stood at a safe distance from their two hot-headed friends, trying desperately not to get caught in the quarrel. Sohma Momiji stood with them, wearing a sickeningly cute look on his face. It was hard to believe the boy was the same age as her. Off to the side was Sohma Hatsuharu, his hair oddly colored haired sticking out on end, talking to his cousin, Sohma Yuki.

Sohma Yuki. He was known to almost all simply as, "The Prince". He had a flawless face, and kind personality that made girls swoon at his very presence. His overall _perfection_ earned him his very own fan club and the love and respect of almost the whole school.

But, despite all that, Machi could sense a sadness and loneliness inside of him. They classed horribly with his perfect exterior, but this compelled Machi more than his looks. She wondered what could possible causing the so called, "Prince", so much pain. Not only that, but she always wondered if it was anything like the pain she constantly felt herself.


	7. A Welcoming Presence

_A/N: Here's the second update of the day! Don't think I have much left to say except review!_

_

* * *

_

**A Welcoming Presence: Yuki and Machi #2**

Machi watched as the other members of the student council left, backs turned so she couldn't see the exasperated expressions she knew they wore on their faces.

Once again she had been caught in the meeting room while it lay in shambles around her.

Once again they had left her to clean up the mess she created.

Machi sighed as she began to pick up fallen papers and broken pieces of chalk. It nearly pained her to put it all back together. She could never stand the sight of a clean room.

The door to the room opened behind her, and Machi turned to see Sohma Yuki standing at the doorway. Her body froze, and heart began to race as she stood there staring silently, clutching the few papers she had gathered in her hands tightly.

"Would you like some help?" asked the student council president, in his soothingly calm voice.

Machi opened her mouth, but no words seemed to want to escape her lips. She simply continued to stare silently.

Yuki stepped into the room and began to collect the various materials strewn across the floor. His movements seemed to trigger Machi's own as she proceeded to stack the papers in her hand onto a desk.

The two worked in silence, but Machi's thoughts ran endlessly through her mind. The one thought that kept racing through head though, was the one saying that she could not help but feel happy that Yuki was there.


	8. Double Date!

_A/N: Wow, I suck at updating, don't I? Sorry! This one's a little long, so maybe it makes up for the month I didn' t update? Probably not though, eh? I have the next one written up as well so I should be putting that one up later as well. _

_Please review! I'm not going to be like "I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE IF I DON'T GET_ (insert ridiculously high number here) _UPDATES BY TOMORROW!!!!11!!ONEONE!!!" But, I would still love to here what you guys think :D_

_

* * *

_

**Double Date?! : Yuki and Machi #3**

Yuki looked in the mirror for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. He compulsively straightened his already perfectly aligned tie and smoothed down his neat-to-perfection hair. Giving his reflection one last scrutinizing look, Yuki left his room. He had barely gone a few feet before there was knock at the door.

Yuki quickened his pace as he made his way to open the door. He could feel his heart beating in an irregular patter and his stomach twisting in a rather unusual way. Why was he so nervous? This wasn't the first date him and Machi had been on – he should have gotten used to her presence by now!

Upon reaching the door, Yuki took a deep breath and opened it. To his confusion, it wasn't Machi standing on the other side but –

"Kakeru, what are you doing here?"

"Yun-Yun!" the student council vice-president exclaimed. "That's no way to greet a guest!"

Kakeru, followed by his girlfriend Maki, walked past Yuki, letting himself in.

"Kakeru, what are you doing here?" Yuki repeated, not even attempting to mask his annoyance.

"I heard you and Machi were going on a date today, so I thought Maki and I could join you, making it a double date!"

"You can't just invite yourself to our date," Yuki said frowning. He could feel a headache coming on just from seeing Kakeru's stupid, smug, smiling face.

Before Kakeru could reply, another knock came at the door and Yuki went to answer it. To his relief, it was Machi standing on the other side this time.

"I'm sorry," she said, head bowed down and hair covering his face, "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

Yuki felt his negative feelings towards Kakeru wash away after seeing the forlorn look on Machi's face. Trying to ignore the noise coming from Kakeru in the background (it sounded as if he was breaking something, but Yuki could always take care of that later) Yuki reached over and tucked a strand of Machi's hair behind her ear.

"Hey, it's okay. Not even Kakeru can ruin any moment that I spend with you."

Machi looked up and gave small, shy smile and Yuki felt a warmth inside of him that was definitely not unwanted. He realized what he said was true. Nothing could interfere with the happiness he felt from being with Machi.


	9. Split Attention

_A/N: Two uploads in two days?! I know I'm surprised myself. But then again, I don't have much to do since we're sorta snowed in here in the East Coast XD_

_I would like to thank __Kazumi-with-blue-wings who has been very supportive and has review almost every chapter._

_This one short and to the point. Please review; I would love to know what you think!  
_

* * *

**Split Attention: Yuki and Machi #4**

On screen, Mogeta defeated yet another villain, but Yuki took no notice; his eyes were glued to the girl sitting next to him.

The light coming from the oversized TV in front of him made Machi's face glow in the dimly lit theater. Yuki couldn't help but smile as he watched her expression change while she watched every action of her favorite yellow hero.

Still smiling, Yuki put an arm around Machi's shoulders and forced himself to turn back to the movie. But, he couldn't help himself from stealing glances at Machi's beautifully illuminated face every moment he could.


End file.
